Worse Than a Curse
Category:Episodes "Worse than a Curse" is the Third Episode of the Warrior. Description Text You seem pretty tough! Do you really need all that health? Nah, you'll be fine without it. Rules Start with a Venus Fly Trap. Lose 2 max hp when you level up. How to Unlock Unlock Episodes, which are unlocked when you attempt Episode 1 of the Witch. Story Introduction This introduction is shown once, for either Episode 2 or 3, depending on which is played first. Leveling Up Available Items Weapons * Battle Axe (Given at start of the episode) * Spiked Shield (Offered at Level 3) * Boomerang * Whip * Toxic Ooze * Claw * Staff * Hammer * Shovel * Six Shooter * Crystal Sword * Detonator * Pea Shooter * Broadsword * Dagger * Nightstick * Tazer * Snowball * Lightning Rod * Juggling Ball Shields * Shield Bash (offered at level 5) * Iron Shield (offered at level 3) * Buckler * Target Shield Magic * Blight * Counter Spell * Shriek Items * Last Stand (offered at level 5) * Bump * Spatula * Chocolate Cookie * Snake Eye Charm * Healing Crystal * First Aid Kit Floors This episode uses the "warrior_normal" generator. Starting Equipment * Venus Fly Trap Floor 1 It's a "tiny" floor. Items There is one chest on this floor. It will contain one of the following: * Whip * Toxic Ooze * Claw * Staff * Hammer * Shovel * Battle Axe Enemies 2 LV.1 Enemies (a total of 2 XP) Floor 2 It's a "small" floor. Items The chest on this floor always contains: * Bump Enemies 3 LV.2 Enemies (a total of 6 XP) Other * An apple * A shop, which will sell 3 of the following items: ** Broadsword ** Iron Shield ** Dagger ** Buckler ** Target Shield ** Nightstick ** Blight ** Snake Eye Charm ** Healing Crystal ** Tazer ** Claw ** Boomerang ** Snowball ** First Aid Kit Floor 3 It's a "normal" floor. Items You will find one chest on this floor, which contains one of the following: * Bump * Six Shooter * Crystal Sword * Chocolate Cookie * Blight * Detonator * Spatula Enemies 1 LV.2 Enemy, and 2 LV.3 Enemies (a total of 8 XP) Other * 2 apples * An equipment upgrade * A shop, which will sell 3 of the following items: ** Broadsword ** Iron Shield ** Dagger ** Buckler ** Target Shield ** Nightstick ** Blight ** Snake Eye Charm ** Healing Crystal ** Tazer ** Claw ** Boomerang ** Snowball ** First Aid Kit Floor 4 It's a "normal" floor. Item You will find one chest on this floor, which contains one of the following: * Whip * Toxic Ooze * Claw * Staff * Hammer * Shovel * Battle Axe Enemies 1 LV.3 Enemy, and 2 LV.4 Enemies (a total of 11 XP) Other * An apple * A trade deal for one of your weapons or shields, offering one of the same items you might find in this floor's chest. Floor 5 Item It's a "big" floor. You will find one chest on this floor, which contains one of the following: * Counter Spell * Pea Shooter * Chocolate Cookie * Toxic Ooze * Blight * Detonator Enemies 2 LV.4 Enemies, and 2 LV.5 Enemies (a total of 18 XP) Other * 2 apples * A shop which will sell an apple, an equipment upgrade, and one of these items: ** Spatula ** Lightning Rod ** Shriek ** Hammer ** Juggling Ball ** Toxic Ooze Floor 6 Enemies It's the last stage so you will find a boss. Tips Since you have very little health, and you know you'll have shields available when leveling up, it's a good idea to buff yourself with as much shielding as possible. Of course, shields don't work against poison. Spiked Shield allows you some damage output as an alternative to the shielding. Shield Bash is guaranteed to be available at level 5, but it's great if you can find it earlier. Using Shield Bash does not remove your shields. Trivia * All copies of Midnight Charm are replaced with Iron Shield, so technically the level 2 and 3 shops have a doubled chance to sell an Iron Shield.